Good Problems
by VenomBunny
Summary: Usagi Tsukino finds herself inadvertently stuck in a love triangle with Motoki and Mamoru after performing a rather cruel prank. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. This story was a last minute idea and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not, I feel that it's benign compared to what I believe i'm capable of, so feedback(good or bad) is much appreciated! Will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi sat on her bed idly twiddling her thumbs while staring down at her algebra homework. She couldn't shake the earlier encounter she had with Mamoru on her way home.

He was leaning against the wall of the crown royal arcade that Usagi adored so much, chatting happily on the phone with what Usagi assumed was a female. She made brief eye contact with him before sticking out her tongue tauntingly and entering her safety home. As she made her way to the  
counter she spotted her favorite male specimen Motoki, who just so happened to be Mamoru's best friend. She slid into a stool at the bar right in front of him.

"Strawberry milkshake?" Motoki asked expectantly.

"You know me so well," Usagi beamed.

Motoki laughed as he started mixing ingredients. To Usagi's dismay Mamoru slid in the seat next to her with a slutty red head clinging to his arm. Usagi eyed the girl up and down taking note of the skimpy dark denim shorts and black crop top she wore that hardly hid the breasts popping out of her obvious push up bra.  
'Mamoru has very low standards obviously' She thought.  
She continued to ignore the obnoxious female that kept gushing over Mamoru and the smug male that ate up every word the stupid broad said while she happily sipped on her milkshake. She couldn't help but notice the frown Motoki would display whenever he looked at the girl obviously sharing Usagi's thoughts.  
Just then was when Usagi had a moment to herself to think of a crucial prank that would soon change the dynamic of her relationship with Mamoru, forever. On impulse Usagi stood from her seat and pulled Mamoru off of his. She slapped him hard before turning to the red headed girl.

"I hope you don't mind being a single parent because that's what he'll turn you into," Usagi said rigidly before redirecting her attention to Mamoru. "Would it kill you to see Chibi-Usa once in awhile?" Usagi strained with tears in her eyes.

"I don't have a child with you!" Mamoru screeched once the shock wore off.

"She really means that little too you?" Usagi whispered with her head down before running out of the arcade to be with her imaginary daughter.

Mamoru looked at his date, "I promise I don't have a kid with that psycho," he said desperately.

The redhead shook her head, "Nothing is more disgusting than a man that takes advantage of young girls, impregnates them and abandons them!" She screamed before running off to her car.

Mamoru sighed heavily, "you're going to pay Odango, and you won't like it," he murmured. Motoki pretended to be busy after acknowledging the tense air around his best friend.

...Present...  
Usagi stared at her wall wondering if she made the right choice. the end result was priceless as she hid behind an alley wall and watched the fuming redhead slam on the gas and speed off. She stayed there laughing until a fuming Mamoru exited the arcade, that was when she ran straight home. But now she sat on her bed wondering if she took it to far, although surely she did Mamoru a favor, that girl looked shady. Deciding to seek help from a friend Usagi called Minako from her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi," Minako answered.

"I think I took a prank too far," Usagi replied, jumping to the point.

"Mamoru I'm assuming?" Minako asked.

"Hai, I ruined his date by telling the girl he abandoned my child and I."

Minako burst out laughing. "Seriously? That's priceless. Did he seem that interested in the girl?" Minako inquired.

"No, she was just boosting his ego talking about how handsome he is, I got annoyed and intervened. Someone that conceited doesn't need more self confidence," Usagi replied.

Minako just laughed through the phone, "relax Usagi this will just blow over obviously this girl is just a fan of his, or was."  
Usagi sighed, "I just don't want to deal with the repercussions and I don't want to avoid Motoki in the process," she admitted.

Usagi didn't hear Minakos response because her mom opened her door in a disruptive manner. "Usagi there is a handsome man downstairs asking for you, he said he was your tutor! Why didn't you tell me that I was paying for a tutor?" Her mother shrieked in a state between excitement and anger.

"I have to go Mina," Usagi said before hanging up.

"I didn't hire a tutor mom," Usagi whispered while shrinking from the wrath of motherly anger.

"Get downstairs Usagi," she sighed in exasperation before heading down to finish dinner.

Usagi frowned deeply, Mamoru was acting ruthless to pull a stunt like this. Deciding to catch him off guard and plan a comeback Usagi decided to change out of her high school uniform. She was 17 now and her body accepted the changes of time gracefully. She stayed slim and developed curves. Usagi was well aware of her sexual appeal and knew she could distract him without her parents catching on, she could make him want to back out on his own.  
She mischievously rummaged through her closet and decided on the best outfit to distract a man. Usagi put on her all black Victoria Secrets yoga pants that showed off her butt and hips and a black loose tank top with a giant daisy printed on it. It hugged her breast but flowed over her stomach giving her the appeal of nice boob's and a thin waist. Finally she decided to let her gorgeous hair down from the infamous buns. It was something she always knew would capture Mamoru's attention.  
Looking at her floor length hair from her vanity mirror, Usagi decided to throw it into a high ponytail at the last minute.  
12 minutes later, she headed down the stairs only to be taken by surprise when she rounded into the living room.  
Usagi felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of the blonde hair, green eyed man candy sitting on the couch.

"Motoki? Usagi asked by surprise.

He grinned, "hey Usagi. I know this is unexpected but I assumed you needed a break from Mamoru, so if you'll let me I can tutor you and make you free milkshakes at my place after school for awhile," Motoki explained leaving out his ulterior motives. Usagi smiled widely before bouncing over to Motoki and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're so good to me," she laughed.

"So is that a yes?" He whispered into her ear hotly.

Usagi blushed. "Of course it's a yes," she whispered back while subconsciously pushing her body further into his while she leaned closer to his ear.

Motoki pulled away and smiled, "Why don't you get your schoolbooks and tell your mom that you'll be at my place tonight, I'll buy you dinner," he told Usagi sternly.  
Usagi just nodded before heading for the kitchen to explain to her mom that she would be out studying for the night. Her mother took it rather well. All she said was to leave before her dad saw her handsome tutor and to text her if she was going to be home late. So with that Usagi grabbed a black zip up hoodie, her bookbag and her handbag before meeting Motoki downstairs.

"Well let's get going," Usagi exclaimed while ushering Motoki to his car.  
Once they entered Motoki's apartment Usagi settled on the couch.

"So you know, I really don't need a tutor my grades have gone up dramatically now that the pressures on," Usagi said while willfully avoiding the idea of doing any actual schoolwork.

Motoki laughed from the kitchen bar that separated it from the living room.  
"I know Usagi, I just wanted to spend more time with you," Motoki said in a flirtatious tone.

Usagi blushed profusely at Motoki's declaration.

"Oh I'm out of strawberries would you mind going to the store with me?" Motoki questioned.

"Oh, sure," Usagi replied while grabbing her purse.

Once they reached the store a whole new window of opportunities opened and Motoki watched in dismay as a simple trip for strawberries turned into a shopping excursion. Usagi mindlessly threw random snacks and beverages in the cart.

"I think I'll start shopping before I pick you up in the future," Motoki joked.  
It wasn't until they reached produce that Usagi stopped in her tracks. The one other person in the department, who just so happened to be eyeing strawberries was Mamoru.

"Oh shit," Usagi inaudibly whispered.

"Oh hey Motoki..." Mamoru exclaimed before trailing off clearly noticing the beautiful blonde he was with. "Where's your Odangos, odango?" Mamoru asked suspiciously. Usagi looked breathtaking without them.

"Not really your business jerk," Usagi replied flustered. He was the last person she wanted to run into. She grabbed a random box of strawberries, "I'm going to go pay Motoki," she said before walking away with her grocery cart.

"Why are you hanging out with her Motoki?" Mamoru asked skeptically.

"I'm helping her with her schooling," Motoki shrugged.

"With what, how to be a heffer 101?" Mamoru asked, "you and I both know Usako is in the top 10% of her class, Mizuno gloats on it whenever they're studying at the crown," Mamoru supplied while subtly adding the endearment to her name. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Usagi was the only one to brighten his days.

Motoki just stared at Usagi as she chatted up the cashier, who happened to be her friend Naru from school.  
"I may have other intentions," Motoki murmured.

"What would those intentions be?" Mamoru questioned.

"Well I'm over Reika and Usagi is so down to earth, and gorgeous. I want to date her," Motoki answered honestly.

He was well aware of Mamoru's huge crush on the high schooler but he also found himself lusting after the klutzy princess. Motoki also knew he had a better chance at winning over the blonde but he wouldn't deny the jealousy written on Usagi's face earlier that evening when she ruined Mamoru's date. Motoki knew that if he wanted a shot he would have to act quickly, before Usagi was honest with her feelings for Mamoru. Besides it's easier to get over something you've never had, Motoki mused to himself.  
When Motoki refocused his attention to Mamoru he noticed the disdain written across his face.

"Well I better get going," Motoki exclaimed before walking away from the tension Mamoru once again emitted.  
Mamoru was hot on his heel though before bee lining to Usagi.

"Don't think I forgot about your little stunt earlier. I'm going to strike back ten fold," Mamoru whispered in her ear before he walked back to the produce department.  
Usagi felt shock waves run down her spine from having Mamoru so close.

"Let's get out of here Motoki," she muttered.  
Once they arrived back at the apartment Usagi bundled up on the couch with a black comforter and a large display of snack food. Trying desperately to forget about Mamoru. Although Usagi wouldn't admit it, she was deathly afraid of what he would do in retaliation.

Motoki took the seat next to her while offering her the finished product of her milkshake, one that he decided to make extra tasty. He didn't use fresh strawberries at the arcade, just strawberry ice cream.

Usagi sipped it and sighed, "this taste better than usual!" She exclaimed.

Motoki laughed and cuddled under the blanket next to her. "I have better ingredients here," he replied smoothly.

"Well you've been holding out on me. Man if you teamed up with Makoto and made me dinner I would be in heaven," Usagi giggled. Motoki smiled.

"Up for a movie?" Motoki asked.

"What did you have in mind," Usagi questioned.

"Well I have a pretty nice collection you can look through and there is always Netflix," Motoki answered.

Usagi smiled and grabbed the play station 4 controller before continuing her exploration of Netflix movies. After much searching she decided on What About Bob, she was a huge Bill Murray fan.  
Once the movie started playing a boisterous knock on the door enveloped the room.  
Motoki sighed and answered it.

To Usagi's dismay Mamoru stood against the door frame with a wide smirk on his handsome and tan face.  
Before Motoki could protest, Mamoru sauntered into the living room and plopped on the couch to Usagi's left. He was extremely close to Usagi, he could feel her thigh touching his hip.

"What are you doing here Mamoru?" Motoki asked through gritted teeth. He couldn't hide his discontentment with the current predicament.

"Well I had nothing better to do so I decided to come over," Mamoru replied while flashing Usagi a mischievous smirk.

Motoki sighed, "well played," he mumbled inaudibly.

"Well just keep your mouth shut, nobody interrupts Bill Murray," Usagi replied giving Mamoru an evil eye.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mamoru replied while stretching his limbs until his leg overlapped Usagi's thigh.

Usagi scooted away until she found herself halfway on Motoki's lap. To her astonishment when she tried to move over Motoki wrapped his arms around her torso, earning a glare from Mamoru.

Usagi blushed when she noticed the glare from Mamoru. He couldn't possibly be jealous, right?  
Deciding to be the mischievous little Angel she was Usagi sat on Motoki's lap while leaning her back against the arm rest. She then decided to resume her place under the covers and covered herself and Motoki, to Mamoru's dismay.  
Usagi then decided to focus all her attention to Bill Murray's baby steps.  
About 20 minutes into the movie another knock on the door became apparent. Mamoru smirked and opened the door widely revealing the pizza delivery man with two big boxes of pizza.  
Mamoru paid him and surprisingly gave the delivery boy a $100 tip. He was very thankful for the new distraction. He knew food would make Usagi get off the competition's lap. As the pizza delivery boy skipped out of the door way in glee Mamoru mischievously turned around.

"Are you two up for some pizza?" He asked wickedly.

Motoki frowned, "I'm fine,"he replied hoping Usagi would follow his example.

Unfortunately she didn't. "What kind of pizza?" She asked skeptically.

"Extra cheese and veggie lovers," he replied.

Usagi gulped, there was no way Mamoru could've known that those were her favorite.

Mamoru walked around the kitchen bar and placed them on the stove. He pulled out a plate and placed one of each on it. He really took a gamble with the flavors, unsure of Usagi's preference he purchased his desired pizzas.

Usagi watched him as he came back to the couch taking a bite out of the veggie lovers. Her mouth started to water in anticipation.  
Mamoru noticed Usagi licking her lips and decided to play out a little torment. He took a bite from his pizza before putting the same slice up to her lips. Usagi chewed on her bottom lip while eyeing the ever close prize. Unable to control herself she leaned closer and took a small bite while making eye contact with a smirking Mamoru.  
Motoki glared at Mamoru from behind Usagi's head before instinctively pulling her against his chest. He wouldn't let her stray too far. Still holding his smirk Mamoru put the slice up to Usagi's lips once more while scooting closer to her. To his dismay Usagi broke out of her hunger induced trance.

"I'm capable of feeding myself Baka," Usagi said sternly before getting up and walking to the kitchen to help herself.  
Mamoru decided to take this chance and sit in the middle of the couch. Next to Motoki leaving one empty spot to his left for Usagi.

"What are you doing Mamoru," Motoki whispered.

"I'm not letting you have her," Mamoru whispered back.

"Why is that?" Motoki smirked.

"Because I want her," Mamoru replied simply.

"Well then, this is war," Motoki exclaimed rather loudly.  
"What's war?" Usagi asked as she returned to the living room with both boxes of pizza. She spent ample time deciding on how many slices she wanted to devour before she came to the conclusion that she wanted all of it.

"War is fighting for that pizza before you eat it all," Mamoru answered before grabbing both boxes from her.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual I do not own Sailor Moon ): And I do not own Childish Gambino... Yet because I could honestly marry him! haha. So anyways enjoy, and give me feedback. (: I'm trying to update as often as I can.

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey give that back!" Usagi shrieked as the lump some of pizza was swiftly ripped away from her warm and delicate hands.

"I'm looking out for you Odango, you might get even fatter," Mamoru thoughtlessly retorted. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

Usagi let go of her hold on the pizza and solemnly replied, "You're right, I am fat." She then wrapped her arms around her stomach in a self-conscious manner while leaning further into the couch and closer to Mamoru.

'Ah, fuck me,' Mamoru idly thought to himself while Motoki glared daggers into his back.

"Usagi you look amazing, you're not even close to being overweight! I will say you are curvaceous but that is a wonderful thing," Motoki chipped in from the other end of the couch.

Usagi gave him a small disbelieving smile, "Thanks Motoki, that means a lot to me, coming from you," she replied quietly while wrapping her arms even tighter around her waist.

Mamoru sighed, "He's right you have a gorgeous figure and I wouldn't call you fat if I meant it, I'm not that mean," he whispered in her ear.

Usagi started to blush profusely, 'did he tell me my body was gorgeous?' she thought to herself, "Thanks baka," she said out loud while avoiding looking into his face. She would not let him see what affect he had on her.

Mamoru handed her the box of veggie lovers while he kept the box of cheese, 'no point in being unreasonable,' he thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to both men Usagi had an evil glint in her eye. She was well aware that her body was something to fawn over, and she hadn't felt the need to fret about her figure in years. So naturally being the thespian that she was she put on a show just so she could guilt trip Mamoru into giving her the pizza without a tedious battle. It became aware to Usagi sometime ago that Mamoru had trouble carrying out some of his crueler jokes around Motoki so naturally she used that to her advantage.

With Usagi settled on the couch with her feet propped over the armrest and her lap warm with veggie lovers pizza they continued to give Bill Murray their full attention until the clocked striked 10:00p.m and the movie came to an end.

Once the credits started rolling Motoki stood up and stretched, "I guess it's time to call it a night," He exclaimed.

"I think you're right," Mamoru replied curtly to his current best frenemy.

Once both men were standing they fell into unison laughter at the sight Usagi provided.

There she was laying on the couch with her legs still over the arm rest, her eyes were shut as she slept blissfully and she cradled the box of pizza as if it were her lover. As ridiculous as the scene was both men found themselves in awe at the sheer beauty of the unsuspecting female.

Her hair was free from the hair band and flowed around her freely as if it were a blanket, it shined as if it was a silvery gold. Neither man realized her hair was floor length until then. Her lips were plump and in a cute little pout as she occasionally crinkled her nose. Mamoru found himself smiling at the image. Besides the death grip hold she had on the pizza she looked the part of an angel, or princess even.

As both men stared at her in a trance like state, Usagi stirred awake.

"Is there a reason you two are gawking at me?" She asked while she noticed their hungry stares and the two pairs of lingering eyes.

She couldn't decide which ones were prettier, the forest green or the icy sapphire orbs?

And for a few silent minutes the trio just stood there in a comfortable but eerie silence as two men admired a high schooler and one high schooler admired two men.

Usagi was the first two break the silence.

"I better get going, my dad will kill me if I don't make curfew," she mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen to grab her personal purchases from the earlier shopping excursion. 'What a strange day,' Usagi thought to herself as she grabbed the two grocery bags out of the fridge.

Despite popular belief Usagi did enjoy healthy food, more so as she got older. Her grocery bags were filled with organic vegetables and fruity drinks that would serve as a suitable snack during school, until she could get her hands on Makotos' lunch anyways. Makoto always packed extras for Usagi.

As Usagi shuffled back into the living room she grabbed her purse and opened her backpack before depositing her purse and her produce into the wormhole of a bag.

"Alright I guess I'll see you two later," Usagi exclaimed in a chipper mood. Truth be told she actually had a Sailor Senshi meeting at Rei's home at Eleven O' Clock."

"I can give you a ride Usagi," Mamoru spoke up seeing a rival opportunity to get her alone.

Usagi stood there contemplating momentarily, she could let the baka give her a ride home and then race over to Rei's from her place. Or she could call Minako and ask for a ride since the 18 year old now had a license and a pretty swanky baby blue Hyundai Elantra that her parents bought her while on a trip to South Korea. One of their many trips that Minako, because of honor bound duty, could not attend.

After deciding that it would be safer and quicker she decided to let the idiot give her a ride home. "Alright baka, I'll take you up on your offer," Usagi replied.

Motoki glowered in the background at the current exchange, there was no point in him offering her a ride home seeing as how ridiculous it would be when he was already home and Usagi's home was on the way to Mamoru's apartment.

Usagi bounded over to Motoki before consuming him with a bear hug, "Thank you for having me over Motoki! Tonight was fun," Usagi spoke up with genuine sincerity.

"It was you should come over again tomorrow, Usagi," Motoki answered still holding Usagi to his chest as Mamoru glared daggers at him from behind Usagi's back dreading how perfect they looked together.

"That would be nice! I have to go to Minako's at 8p.m though, we always spend our weekends at her apartment," Usagi replied while thinking, 'more like spend the entire weekend tracking down youma's and searching for the rainbow crystal.'

"I can drop you off at Minakos if you'd like," Motoki offered.

"That would be great Motoki! I'll see you tomorrow, probably around 3:30 or so!" Usagi explained while pulling away from his embrace and heading towards the door.

"Until tomorrow Usagi, have a good night!" Motoki shouted to the retreating figure.

"Have a good night Motoki," Usagi replied, "Let's go baka," she said to Mamoru while whipping her phone out of her pocket to text Minako to pick her up for the meeting.

Mamoru watched her leave the apartment before turning around to address Motoki. "She's going to choose you," Mamoru said dreadfully before following Usagi outside and to his awaiting car.

Motoki sat on his couch as he pondered if he was doing the right thing or just being plan selfish.

...

The car ride to Usagi's home was awfully quiet in her opinion. So she searched for Mamoru's auxiliary cord and while Mamoru drove like clockwork. After she plugged in her phone and searched through her artist, Childish Gambino engulfed the car with his song Telegraph Ave. Usagi could already feel the waves of Euphoria take over as she sang along.

_"I was making Japanese and she's watching DVD's,_

_in Oakland... In Oakland,_

_Now I'm driving up the 5, and she wait's 'til I arrive in Oakland... In Oakland,_

_Everything that I wanted, only got to drive for the moment,_

_you can tell me turn around then I'm on it, for the moment._

_But you know me..._

_You know how I get when I'm lonely_

_And I think about you in the moment_

_But everything you do is so Oakland, So Oakland._

Mamoru chuckled at how comfortably Usagi could meld into his passenger seat while singing her heart out. He almost couldn't help but join her as he ironically pulled up to a rather lengthy red light. So in unison they sang.

_Foot on the gas, I'm just tryna pass,_

_all the red lights and the stop signs._

_I am ready to go, til I get to the bay, babe, that's the problem 'cause I'm way to scared to call_

_and you might get me to stay_

Mamoru sped off as the light flickered green on the now empty streets.

_I don't really mind the drive but I think I'll probably die.._

_In Oakland... In Oakland,_

_With my hands I'm doing thins so I guess it all depends_

_on Oakland, on Oakland.._

_And I'm nervous, truth be told, never saw me growin' old_

_in Oakland, in Oakland..._

_And if I married you tonight, it'd probably start a riot_

_In Oakland, in Oakland_

Usagi stopped singing and in place sat quietly with awe in her eyes as she watched Mamoru let loose and sing unabashedly, this was a side she had never seen of the rude and serious man that made a game of taunting her. She found herself relishing in it. She could definitely get used to this Mamoru. She listened as he sang the next verse alone.

_Everything that I needed, now that I've got you in your feelings_

_Everything you don't wanna say, you tweet it_

_and I really don't like that shit at all_

_So treated, can't we just roll with the feeling?_

_Can't we just roll for a minute?_

_Wait a minute..._

_Foot on the gas, I'm just tryna pass all the red lights and the stop signs,_

_I am ready to go, but I'm really not ready girl that's the problem_

_'Cause I'm way to scared to fall, and I know you'd choose to stay.._

Usagi at this point was laughing wholeheartedly at Mamoru's expense. He shot her a look and she just gave him a bright smile before jumping back into the song.

_All the girlfriends sayin "Here we go again," _

_Rich kid but he act like a gentleman,_

_Last one didn't end like it should've been_

_Two dates and he still wanna get it in_

_And they sayin' it's because of the internet_

_Try her once and it's on to the next chick_

_X-O the O face on your exes. Right?_

_And we can do the same thing if you wanna have at it_

_When your thoughts can't breathe and you're thinking asthmatic_

_And you wanna be a mom, I wasn't mad at it._

_I was thinking 'bout me. _

_I'd be really bad at it_

_Cause I'm thinking about me._

_Weeks in Dubai, Fourth of July, house in Kauai._

_Yeah, we could try_

_So let's try._

Mamoru pulled up about twenty feet away from Usagi's house and turned his car off and turned to face her. Usagi continued to sing only this time she was looking directly into Mamorus eyes.

_I took off my 9-5 but you still don't have the time... to kiss me?_

_Just hit me..._

_If I left you all alone would you still pick up the phone?_

_It's iffy... You miss me?_

_I've got furniture to move and we'll both be thirty soon, in Oakland... In Oakland..._

_The only one I know is you so what the fuck I'm supposed to do?_

_In Oakland... (fades out)._

"So you're a Gambino fan huh?" Usagi asked while playfully slapping Mamoru on the arm.

"I'm surprised we both like a mutual foreign artist!" Mamoru replied.

Usagi just smiled and grabbed her backpack before unplugging her Galaxy 5 from the auxiliary cord.

"Thanks for the ride Mamoru, I had fun with you," Usagi said nearly whispering to him.

Mamoru took a second to process his name rolling off of Usagi's tongue, before he replied, "Likewise Usagi. Oh and don't think I forgot about your baby stunt by the way. I don't like allegations being pressed against me for acts I haven't committed... Have you ever heard of Double Jeopardy, Usagi?" He ended in a seductive whisper in her ear.

Usagi scurried out of the car. "I'll see you around Baka," she huffed before walking towards her home. She stopped abruptly when a strange thought occurred to her, 'How on Earth did he know which house was mine?'

Just as Mamoru drove off and Usagi was getting ready to walk in the house Minako pulled up and occupied his previous space.

Minako turned the car off and got out looking shell-shocked, "Was that Mamoru that dropped you off?" Minako asked.

Usagi smiled sheepishly, "Yeah that was him.."

"Well young lady you have some explaining to do, but first we're going to inform your parents that you're sleeping over at my house tonight so I can drive you to school in the morning," Minako ordered.

"Oh? and why is that?" Usagi questioned.

"Artemis thinks he knows who Tuxedo Mask is," was Minako's curt reply while leading Usagi inside her home.

To be continued...

Yay another chapter! Sorry if it was a wee bit boring, just filler really, I wasn't too satisfied with this chapter because I'm a little indecisive about where i want to take this story.

The next chapter is going to be more centralized on my version of Usagi and friends as Sailor Scouts.

Anyways thank you lovely reviewers!

And LoveintheBattlefield trust me I've been watching Crystal! Lol, I bought Hulu for the sole purpose of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako and Usagi rushed to Rei's temple after convincing her parents to let her spend the school night at Minako's.

It proved to be easier with Minako being doe-eyed by her side. Some would think the two were twins with how they acted together.

After arriving at Rei's the girls all made themselves cozy in her room.

"Wow Usagi you're on time!" Makoto joked from her place on Rei's bed leaning against the headboard.

"Don't pick on her yet girls, our little Usagi was being dropped off by Mamoru as I pulled into her drive way," Minako spoke up from the door way behind Usagi while studying her ever so fascinating nails.

"Is this true Usagi?" Ami asked from her seat on a pillow on the floor, surrounded by non-fiction books.

"Yes, I can explain though," Usagi replied.

"Well let's hear it," Rei spoke up from her place next to Makoto on the bed.

Usagi sighed, "Well technically it started when I went to the arcade after school. Mamoru was with this grotesque girl that just draped herself over him. She kept complimenting him and I couldn't handle hearing the lies she spewed so I, umm, may have intervened."

Now that Usagi was telling the story she couldn't but feel childish. Oh well hindsight is always 20/20.

"Continue Usagi," Rei spoke up with anticipation.

Usagi twiddled her thumbs, "Well I may have told her that Mamoru was the father of my child and wouldn't step up to the plate and be a parent," she mumbled without making eye contact.

Makoto, Minako(who already knew) and Rei burst out laughing. Ami just sighed and gave Usagi a disappointed look, although Usagi could see her suppressing a smile.

"That doesn't explain why you were with him though," Makoto spoke up after her laughter subsided.

"It's kind of weird actually, Motoki came over about an hour after that happened and asked me to come to his apartment to hang out. Well long story short we run into Mamoru at the grocery store on a snack run and then shortly after Mamoru invited himself over to Motoki's. I actually had fun, even with the baka there," Usagi explained, not wanting to drag out the story.

"Was Motoki making a pass at you?" Minako asked her face flashing something between amused and envious.

"I think he was actually, when Mamoru came over and sat a little too close to me Motoki pulled me into his lap," Usagi reminisced thoughtfully.

"Oh my Usagi this is quite the situation, who are you going to pick?" Ami asked while glancing through her AP Chemistry book. A class that she had already taken and passed their sophomore year of high school.

"I don't think Mamoru is interested really, he's just trying to get revenge for my baby dilemma," Usagi sighed while stiffling her own laugh. If Mamoru ever brought another girl within Usagi's sight she was definitely going to recycle that one. Maybe even go all out and pay some kid to be her daughter.

"Oh Usagi, when will you understand? Mamoru is basically in love with you, why else would he resort to such childish tactics? He's vying for your attention. I don't think he has experience with confronting his emotions… His mom really failed him on that one," Minako said thoughtfully with a frown. As the Senshi of Love and technically the Leader of the Scouts prior to Usagi's determination to fight alongside her comrades, Minako made it a priority to be able to read the emotions of others and to sight the link of soul mates. Usagi and Mamoru had a very strong gold and silver chain link. Whenever the two argued or were just near eachother both of their auras would erupt in a silvery gold. Minako loved the sight. It was by far the strongest and prettiest bond she had ever seen. Unfortunately Minako was forbidden to give out the details to unsuspecting soulmates, she couldn't and wouldn't risk altering someone's destiny.

"Oh Minako I can't fathom that being true," Usagi replied quietly.

"As much as this conversation fascinates me, we should get down to Senshi business there is a reason why we are gathered here tonight," Rei spoke up.

"You're absolutely right. Where are Artemis and Luna?" Minako asked while everyone else was completely oblivious to the two missing cats.

"Right here," A humanoid Luna answered while walking into the room with a humanoid Artemis trailing behind her.

"Luna what's going on?" Usagi asked wide eyed.

Luna sighed, "We have no idea. We can't go back to our cat forms for some reason." Luna seemed very wary of that fact. She quite enjoyed the pampered cat life Usagi's family offered, now she would have to handle being an adult women.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Minako spoke up eying Luna up and down.

"Thank you Venus," Luna replied.

"Should we be worried about this sudden de-transformation, Luna?" Ami asked, she seemed to be the only one skeptical of this current predicament.

"I honestly have no idea," Luna replied while furrowing her eyebrows and plopping down on the floor with her legs crossed.

Artemis sat next to her, "We think it might be a sign that our mission as your guardians is either coming to a close or reaching new heights. We think that you might be facing an enemy so great that we may have to fight beside you," Artemis answered.

Minako stared at the two before she noticed a change in their link. A look of shock passed before her face before she instantly disguised it. Wrapped around their soul link was a flowing pink swirl that magnified their bond. Minako knew that to be one thing and one thing only. Luna was unable to de-transform because she was in fact, pregnant.

"Luna, I know this may be off topic but I guess now is as good of a time as ever. I have this girl in my spanish class that is two months pregnant, with her soul mate. But she has no idea. Would it be wrong if I told her?" Minako asked.

"Really Minako? That has nothing to do with Senshi business." Luna exclaimed in exasperation.

"Just answer the question," Minako replied curtly.

"Well if she is aware of this bond between her and her soulmate, it can't do harm. Especially if she's already pregnant," Luna shrugged casually.

Minako smiled, "Alright well let's talk Senshi business," she spoke up, purposefully changing the subject.

"Alright well we may have found Tuxedo Kamen's whereabouts," Artemis rebutted.

All of the girls sat quietly, giving Artemis their full attention.

"How so?" Usagi asked.

"Luna followed him home the other night while you all finished battling that Youma in Central Park," Artemis answered while Luna nodded at his words.

"I followed him all the way to the Apartment complex in downtown. I think it was called East Juuban Apartments. Well anyways I saw him jump from balcony to balcony until he reached the sixth floor and untransformed. All I really saw was a glimpse of his back, but it's definitely a lead. Seeing as we have no idea who this fellow really is," Luna supplied.

"I can do some investigating actually," Usagi spoke up quietly while deep in thought, "I do live about a 10 minute walk from East Juuban apartments.

"Well definitely keep an eye out Usagi, maybe you could even lure him out," Ami spoke up.

Everyone stared waiting for an explanation. "Well if you just aimlessly walk by the apartment in your sailor moon attire maybe you could attract Tuxedo Kamen's attention. Just keep an eye on the sixth floor balconies," Ami said thoughtfully.

"That's actually a really good idea Mercury," Luna murmured.

"Well when should I enact this plan?" Usagi asked.

"We could go tonight," Minako suggested.

"Well than let's go now, I don't want to be up too late. You guys are still going to force me to go to school tomorrow anyways," Usagi replied.

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Luna and Artemis all nodded their heads in agreement as the two blondes stood up and headed for the door.

"Are you three coming over tonight or tomorrow after school?" Minako asked the other senshi.

"I'm going over tomorrow, I'm too tired to listen to you two blondes chatter all night," Rei answered with a smile.

"I'm with Rei on that one," Ami replied.

"Feel free to stay over Ami, you can stay over too Makoto," Rei answered for the calmer two of the group.

"I'll take you up on that Rei," Makoto said with a yawn. Ami nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you two before school tomorrow," Rei told Minako.

"We should probably go to Minako's before school, knowing those two, they're going to sleep in," Makoto muttered.

"Alright well we'll see you all later! Oh Artemis, Luna, where are you two going to stay?" Usagi asked.

"I think we'll just stay at the temple for awhile, until we figure this all out," Luna said while motioning towards her body.

Minako smiled widely, "Oh yeah, Luna. You're pregnant! That must be why you're both stuck in humanoid form! Well bye have a nice day!"

Artemis and Luna stared at Minako's leaving form, shell-shocked. "I'm… Pregnant?" Luna shrieked.

…..

"So should I just keep walking past the apartment until Tuxedo Kamen notices me?" Usagi asked while Minako drove towards the apartment complex.

"I guess so. Just call me if you need my assistance or figure anything out okay? Minako replied as she pulled into the apartment complexes guest parking.

"Wow, Tuxedo Kamen must be doing pretty good when he's not throwing flowers," Usagi muttered as she took in the five star luxury of the apartment complex.

"He's probably some super rich male model," Minako replied resulting in giggles from Usagi.

"Alright let's both transform!" Usagi said.

Once the transformation was complete Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus hopped out of the car and headed towards the street the balcony was facing. Both girls gasped when they realized Tuxedo Kamen paid for the view, opposing the balcony you could see the Tokyo Tower across the bay. the apartment was literally on the sand and the waves crashed against the shore.

Sailor Moon was so entranced she didn't even realize that she was walking into the water until she was about a foot deep and a wave crashed against her legs.

She turned around and stared up at the sixth floor balcony and her mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her.

Sleeping soundly on a hammock was none other than Mamoru, shirtless and pantless, in nothing but boxers, on the sixth floor.

Usagi instantly called Sailor Venus.

"What's up Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked from her hiding place, directly underneath the balconies.

"Come over, you will definitely want to see this!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, unable to tear her eyes away from the rather handsome Mamoru.

Sailor Venus ran up to Sailor Moon panting heavily. "What is it? Did you see him?" Venus asked while catching her breath.

Sailor Moon shook her head no and pointed at Mamoru. "Do you see this?" She asked Venus.

Sailor Venus let her mouth gape open, "he is so sexy!" she shrieked causing the eye candy to stir in his sleep.

Sailor Moon glared at her, "Don't wake him up!" She screeched.

Sailor Venus huffed, "Well he's being a distraction."

"Maybe he's Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon joked.

"Well if he isn't, he's either his friend or his neighbor," Sailor Venus replied.

Sailor Moon looked at her phone, "Venus it's almost 1a.m, let's go to your place now," she said authoritatively.

"I suppose you're right, let's go," Venus replied while walking to the car.

Sailor Moon followed until she saw something in her peripheral, Mamoru had a rose bush with blood red roses growing on his balcony.

Strange Usagi thought, while flashes of Mamoru in a Tuxedo flashed through her mind. 'It's possible,' she thought to herself before climbing into Minako's car where they returned to their normal form..


End file.
